


The Glass Man

by Shizukana2203



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But idk if a mention warrants a teen and up rating, It mentions death, Possibly a teen and up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Glass Man. This is his story.





	

Once upon a time, there was a Glass Man. He lived on a planet in a solar system in a galaxy in a remote section of the Universe. He was friends with other glass people, and had a happy life on his planet. But he looked to the stars and saw so much more than on his planet. So he enrolled in a school, graduated, and went to space.

It was supposed to be a half planet-year long mission. The Glass Man went up alright. But when he got to the furthest mass in their solar system, something went wrong. He was taken by beings of fire and steel. And the Glass Man was blamed for this by his planet. 

In the planet-year that followed, the Glass Man was fractured. His arm was broken off and replaced by a steel one that burned him. Cracks ran along his body. At night he would nurse them and curse the cosmos that had caused this. After a planet-year had elapsed, he stole a pod and escaped back to his planet. When he arrived, he was isolated to be tested. Four Glass Children came and freed him, taking him to a safe place. Together, they found a Plastic Lion and flew away, further than the Glass Man had thought possible. They found a Plastic Castle, and met some Plastic People, a Man and a Woman. They found two more Plastic Lions, freed a third and released a fourth. They formed a Plastic Titan known as Voltron, and the Glass Man and his allies set forth into the cosmos to free it from the Steel Race's reign. 

It took a while. No one knows exactly how long. But eventually, of the Steel Race only the Steel Tyrant and his Dark Witch remained. The battle was vicious, and the Glass Man and his allies emerged victorious. But not without cost. The Glass Man was cracked even further, and was close to shattering. On his death bed, he asked his closest friend to lead Voltron, knowing that he would be a strong leader. His friend agreed reluctantly, and the Glass Man smiled. 

Two planet-days later, the Glass Man shattered. 

The other Glass People and their Plastic allies mourned, for the Glass Man had saved all their lives and brought them together. All the Universe mourned, for the Glass Man had been instrumental in their escape. No longer was the Glass Man known as "Champion". Now he was known as "Saviour" and "Paladin". But to those who truly knew him, to those whom he had started this journey with, he was known as 

"Shiro".


End file.
